Honeybee
by Lila Blue394
Summary: its hot and its summer and Sam is bored with sitting around with Dean and Caroline as they continually make use of their free time. So same takes off driving around town when he sees a pretty girl working at a honey stand.


_**A/N: **__blame this on a great many things…listening to Blake Shelton's "Honeybee" at 8:00 this morning and then seeing New Kids On The Block and Back Street Boys (I'm totally unrepentant in my love for them no matter my age) on the today show has left me in a wonderfully good mood. Plus I think Sam could use some fun…_

_**A/N: **__this is a little funny sweet and so adorably cute…I hear that song and I think of cute Sam in season one. And for arguments sake he never met Sarah in that art gallery she's always lived in a small town. It fan fiction so I'm allowed a little leeway right. __**Pairings:**__ Caroline/Dean and Sam/Sarah_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural Vampire Diaries Crossover_

_**Suggested Listening: **__Honeybee by Blake Shelton_

_**Summary: **__its hot and its summer and Sam is bored with sitting around with Dean and Caroline as they continually make use of their free time. So same takes off driving around town when he sees a pretty girl working at a honey stand._

* * *

><p><em>You'll Be My Honey Suckle I'll Be Your Honey Bee/_

"Sammy has a girlfriend." Caroline sing songed as she lounged on the couch with Dean who smiled at his now blushing brother. They were of course referring to the girl back in Idaho "Nah…not our Sammy." he murmured tossing his arm around Caroline. Sam huffed grabbed the keys to the Impala and took off. He loved his brother and Caroline he really did but seriously couldn't they give him a break. Not everyone was lucky enough to find a girl that didn't think you were crazy when you told them about your work. Granted Caroline knew all about the supernatural world because…well she was part of it but still did they have to pick on him?

_/Girl I've been thinkin 'bout us _

_and you know I ain't good at this stuff /_

Driving around town gave him a reprieve from the couple who were always locking lips taking great advantage of the lull in hunts. He couldn't be mad at them for it not really, they deserved the time off. He reached the outskirts of the small town -it didn't take him long- before deciding that it was time to turn around and head back. That's when he saw the pretty girl at the honey stand looking around her eyes nervously scanning the road as she bit her bottom lip. Sighing again, he pulled up to the stand and parked. The girl sent him a brilliant smile flashing of her small pearly whites and Sam…well Sam was lost from the start.

"Hi," she said giving him a little wave her full red lips curving up in a welcoming smile. "Can I help you with anything?" he nodded and asked her about what she had in stock. He didn't know a damn thing about honey and well he just liked hearing her talk. By the time he left, he left with a jar of her favorite honey and her name. "Sarah…" he mumbled to himself as he turned the engine over and it roared to life. He looked over at her, sent her a smile and a wave, and was unaccountably happy when she did the same. He drove back to the motel and walked in thanking whoever was listing that his brother and his friend had all their clothes on.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Dean asked his eyes never leaving the movie they were watching. Was that My Bloody Valentine? "Huh oh its nothing. I brought back honey." Caroline turned to look at him a confused look marring her features. "Were in the heck did you get honey?" he smiled when he heard his brother mumble, "From the store princess." under his breath but Caroline heard and it earned him a smack upside the head. "Shut up Winchester." she said without much heat. They went back to their movie and he pulled out his lap top his mind muddled with thoughts of the pretty honey stand girl named Sarah.

_/you'll be my glass of wine I'll be your shot of whiskey/_

The next day he left again the sounds of husky laughter and light giggles coming from the bathroom was going to give him nightmares for a week -if not longer- but he consoled himself by going to his favorite place. Yup that's right he was going back to the honey stand. She had her coal hair in pigtails that were braided, now he was of the opinion that woman of a certain age -anywhere after fifteen- shouldn't where their hair in pigtails. But her…well she looked so…pretty. Damn he was seriously loosing it. "Hey your back!" she said happily her head canted to one side the strap of her yellow tank top sliding down one gloriously tanned shoulder. "Yeah…funny thing my brother and sister-in-law kinda ate it all." More like used it for some other reason but she probably didn't want know that. Hell he didn't want to know that. "Oh well we have plenty more." He chatted her up about her stock -it wasn't much different from yesterday- and about the town, kind of fun things there was to do. He wasn't surprised when she didn't have much to say. But that there was this big town picnic coming up at the end of the week. He left an hour later with four jars of honey and her exclamation, "Boy you sure do like honey!" ringing in his ears. He didn't -like honey that is- he just like her.

When he came back to the motel Caroline was gone beer and food run according to Dean who was sitting at the table a bottle of beer in his hands. "What's with you and honey?" he asked eyeing the jars in Sam's hands. "Um…its nothing I just like honey and since you two used up the other jar," He murmured heaving his shoulders in a shrug, "I just figured what would it hurt to have some more." his brother eyed him skeptically. He didn't believe him -not that he should- but he didn't say anything more on the matter.

_/yeah that came out a little country but every word was right on the money _

_and I got you smiling funny right back at me/_

He had to wait in line this time being shoved back to the end of the line by two bratty ten year olds had been a bit humiliating but she had smiled and well…it made it okay. He could handle a bit of humiliation if it made her smile at him like that. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes as they blatantly flirted with her making her smile and laugh. They left -sticking their tongues out as they walked by- and he moved up front. "I'm not even going to ask." she said with a smile and a little laugh.

Yeah that was probably for the best. If he had Dean, he would have left with her number by now but he wasn't his brother and he left with out her number but they both knew he was coming back tomorrow. That is unless a hunt pops up…please don't let a hunt pop up. His luck was holding out because when he walked into the motel room expecting doom and gloom he was greeted with Dean scowling at the newspaper and Caroline mumbling something under her breath. "Nothing!" Dean snapped, "Not a damn thing!" Caroline met his eyes over his brother's head and she rolled her eyes and made a choking motion with her hands but stopped when she saw the bag of honey.

Sue him he had bought ten jars this time. "Seriously Sam do we need to talk about this new obsession of yours?" Caroline murmured walking over to him and taking away his bag of honey. "I, um, I have no idea what your talking about." she looked up at him her green eyes a bit dark from worry that is until they suddenly cleared and she smiled up at him. He didn't like that smile…not one bit.

_/You'll be my Louisiana I'll be your Mississippi /_

He was half afraid that when he left today Caroline or Dean would want to come with him. He shouldn't have been worried because when he did leave they were making out on the couch and geez couldn't they have waited until he left? Shivering he drove off thoughts of his honey stand girl making him smile. That smile soon faded however when he saw the line. The two brats were back along with a group of teenage boys and an old man beating them all off with his cane. Who could blame them she looked amazing in her pink sundress and her high-heeled cowboy boots.

He managed to maneuver around the kids just narrowly missing the kick to the shins got around the group of teenage boys that weren't even old enough to grow full beards yet and walked past the old man. That had been a mistake the old man shook his fist at him yelling something about "kids these days" and whacked him on the chest with his cane. Sarah brought her hand up to her mouth trying to keep from busting out with laughter but her pretty green eyes danced with her mirth. So with a huff he moved to the back of the line again.

In the end it was worth it, he bought half her stock and left with her murmuring, "I'll see you tomorrow." it wasn't a question she knew he was coming back just as much as he knew he was.

_/your kiss just said it all _

_I'm glad we had this talk/_

Sighing Caroline looked around the motel room all this honey was going to give them ants. "What was Sam thinking?" Dean murmured looking horrified at the twenty plus jars of honey. "He wasn't." she muttered under her breath. The boy for once was thinking with his downstairs brain…or maybe it was something else entirely. This last thought made her smile. "I told you Sam has a girlfriend." She sing songed as she turned to look up at Dean. "What that girl out in Idaho?" she shook her head slowly. "No not her, the honey stand girl." she laughed at his expression and tossed her arms around his neck. Kissing his lips lightly she murmured, "Don't worry that pretty head of yours Winchester," He frowned down at her for that. "Let's just make some use of that honey." he smiled and she giggled as she tried to move out of his reach.

When he drove up to the honey stand this time he noticed she was closing up earlier than usual. "Hey!" He said in greeting as he noticed her putting up the out of stick sign. "Hey…funny seeing you again." she murmured smiling at him her green eyes twinkling in the sun. Her long coal black hair was loose today falling over one shoulder in a wave and she was wearing a white sundress. "Are you…are leaving?" she nodded as she pushed her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "Yeah…um…I am." he racked his brain for something to say. Dean would have come up with something in the drop of a hat but alas, he is not his brother. "Well…um do you want a ride?" he asked jerking his thumb towards the Impala and silently kicking himself. Why would she want to ride with a stranger? She surprised him however by giving him a brilliant smile. "Sure."

He smiled at her as she walked over to the passenger side and he ran over to open the door for her. She put her hand on his arm her smile thanks enough and he walked over to the driver side silently giving himself a high five. Apparently, hard work and buying copious amounts of honey can get the job done.

_/you'll be my soft and sweet I'll be your strong and steady/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ short but so sweet…__ good day all!_


End file.
